The present invention relates to a new and improved storing or magazine element and storing apparatus for ring travellers to be used in ring spinning or ring twisting machines, in particular for ring travellers containing an internal space and having two leg portions. The present invention also relates to a new and improved method of producing and using the storing or magazine apparatus containing a series or row of ring travellers for use in ring spinning or ring twisting machines.
A known storing magazine element for ring travellers encloses a series arrangement or row of ring travellers and forms a cover or sheath made of plastics permitting the orderly handling of the ring travellers. The groups of ring travellers arranged in rows by arranging means are then enclosed by the plastic cover. The arranging means is removed after the ring travellers are retained by the cover. This prior art storing element is suitable for charging the storing or magazine bars of an applicator or mounting unit or a machine, that is to say, for the groupwise removal of ring travellers. Therefore, the cover has to be cut and removed in each case. This known storing element is less suited for the individual removal of ring travellers, since the latter when carried out manually only can be accomplished with great difficulty. Also, it is difficult to produce a cut in the cover required for this purpose and which corresponds in length to the width of the ring traveller. In case the cut is too long, however, then a greater number of ring travellers may emerge from the cover than desired.
A further known storing or magazine element comprises a flexible plastic band upon which the ring travellers are loosely arranged or strung and from which they are removed towards one end thereof. This plastic band may be inserted into a removal device instead of a storing bar. To prevent the ring travellers from unintentionally dropping out therefrom, both ends of the plastic band must be blocked. Furthermore, the dimensions of the plastic band must exceed the width of the ring gap, in order to prevent the ring travellers from dropping out through the latter. Despite these measures the handling of the plastic band and, respectively, the removal of the ring travellers is cumbersome when the plastic band has been partially emptied.